I need your assistance
by MadiBuzz
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the executive of a major record label, forced into marriage with Rachel Berry by his father. Save for that, everything about his life is in place-  until a certain new assistant we know as Kurt Hummel waltzes into his office and complicates everything, for better and for worse. And the drama won't end till someone gets hurt. Klaine AU Futurefic, R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! At last, my seemingly eternal writer's block is gone. I have several ideas for this story so hopefully it develops somewhat of an audience eventually. Long story short, Blaine is a top executive for a New York based record label, and he is married to the one and only Rachel Berry, although it was really has father who pushed him into it. Everything in his life is going pretty smoothly, though, until a certain countertenor waltzes into his office and complicates everything. Will Blaine remain faithful? Will Kurt return his feelings? If so, will he act on them? All of these questions and more will be answered as the story continues, so please favorite and review! Klaine AU.**

**Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own Glee at this point.**

"Damnit Kendall, I said no! He missed the interview, he doesn't get the job. Besides, the next kid will be in here any minute now. I don't have time. "

Sweat trickled down Blaine Anderson's face, despite the expensive ventilation system meant to keep the building at a comfortable temperature . Cold air pumped upwards from behind him, barely ghosting over the collar of his white dress shirt and doing a little dance past his face. He could feel the phone slipping, growing greasy thanks to his sweat having constant contact with it. Pushing his shoulder up, he pressed the device between his ear and shoulder and fanned his countenance with his free hand.

"-Thursday?" Blaine paused, taking a mental note. "... Yeah. Yeah. I could probably squeeze you in at 11, but that's the best I can do." He leaned back in his chair, allowing his muscles to relax ever so slightly as it reclined.

" Okay. See you then."

The phone was placed back in the charger with a soft click, the sound barely heard over Blaine's relieved sigh. Whoever said that they had a long day at work had never seen him, slaving away with calls and conferences on a hot summer day. Today especially was a doozy, as the New York heat made every passing second seem like hours. Being an executive for a record label was not all it was cracked up to be. The novelty of being powerful had worn off as soon as the reality of the commitment set in. Naturally, he appreciated the money. His fat salary did wonders to take care of himself- and his wife.

Beautiful, talented and loving she was, that much was undisputable. But Blaine didn't love her back, at least, not the way he once thought he did. He had been pushed into marriage by his father years before, and despite his nagging sense that something was wrong, he kept his mouth shut. How could it be so easy for him to say "I'm gay." to any other woman making advances on him?

He just couldn't look Rachel Berry in the eye and tell her.

Despite the grandeur of Blaine's office (in not only size but detailed decorations) he still couldn't escape the feeling of the walls closing in on him. His curious hazel eyes were drawn immediately to his watch, although he had to check it three times in order for his brain to fully comprehend what his eyes were showing him.

_4:17 PM, _it read, the angry blue numbers glaring back at him. A frown creased his tan face, knitting his thick eyebrows together. Someone who was applying to be his new assistant was supposed to be here a four fifteen sharp for the interview. _Where is he?_

In addition, quitting time wasn't until five, which meant he would have to listen to at least three more complaints about the heat. Unless there was no one else left to complain about it...

Barely thinking, he picked up the phone and pressed the intercom button with a swift finger. He made a small noise, clearing his throat. "Ahem... Testing, testing..."

The sound of his own voice seemed to echo from the speakers in a nearby hallway. Acknowledging this, he continued. "Attention all employees! Taking into consideration the conditions we have all been working in, you may leave now. If you wish to stay, by all means do, but I will not be available for the rest of today. Thank you."

Blaine's bright smile light up his face while relief filled his body. Meanwhile, shrieks of joy rang in the air as employees celebrated their newfound freedom. it was a good thing for all of them that Blaine was too tired to yell, because otherwise he definitely would've been commenting on all the papers flying past his doorway. Just as his eyes began to drift shut, closing him off from the outside world, an unfamiliar voice tickled his ears. The tone of it was so timid and gentle that it almost went unheard over the swelling sounds of chaos in the rest of the building, but it was enough for Blaine to make out a "Hello... Mr. Anderson?"

His eyes flew open, scanning the room for only a few moments until they landed on a tall young man standing in his doorway, arms flailing wildly about , swatting stray papers and folders away from his face. Blaine straightened up slightly, squinting to get a better look, but it was no use. "Yes. And you are...?"

"Kurt Hummel, applying for the assistant job. I know I'm a little late but I had an interview scheduled." The figure claimed, in a voice much more confident than before.

"That's alright, I've been waiting for you. Come on in and have a seat, I can barely hear you from over there." Blaine waved him over with little hesitation.

As he grew closer, the first thing Blaine noticed was that this man was good looking. Very good looking in fact. His glistening crystal blue eyes stood out even from a distance, and his hazel-colored hair was virtually immaculate. And despite the pale porcelain tone of his skin, he appeared to be healthy and muscular judging by his streamlined silhouette. As for his clothing, he dressed to match how he looked: absolutely fabulous.

A part of Blaine's mind was clear enough to pull him out of his haze. _Snap out of it! You're married!_

He shook his head slightly, as if to free himself of any feelings he might develop for this man. Minutes ago it would've seemed silly to him; everyone knew full well that it was dangerous to be interested in someone based solely upon their appearance. Although judging by the way his heart was pounding as Kurt sat in a hefty sized chair across from him, it wasn't something he had any control over. His composure was evaporating quickly. _Pull yourself together, Anderson!_

"So, Kurt..." He began, struggling to maintain eye contact as the crystal blue orbs pierced him "Tell me about yourself."

Kurt exhaled slowly, forming sentences in his mind. "I grew up in Ohio with my dad. My mom passed away when I was little, so he was kind of all I had left."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Kurt gave a faint smile. "It's alright. He met someone new while I was in high school, who happened to be the mother of a classmate of mine. The whole idea of it was pretty awkward at the time."

Blaine cocked his head slightly to the left in confusion. "Why?"

Kurt's eyes immediately fell to the floor, and Blaine couldn't help but worry that he had said something wrong- until Kurt's face broke into an embarrassed smile.

"Because," He answered, blushing scarlet, "I had what one might call a small crush on this guy. And he was straight."

This piqued Blaine's interest. The shorter man tried to avoid making it obvious, but by the way his head flew up he was pretty sure he had already failed. "So just to confirm, you're gay?"

Kurt nodded, but there was hesitation evident even in that small gesture. "Why? Is that an issue?" Panic spread over his otherwise perfect features.

Blaine chuckled. If he only knew. "No, of course not. Did you see my secretary on the way in?"

Bewilderment took the place of panic on Kurt's face.

"Andrea?"

"That's the one."

" ...Yes?"

"She's happily married to a woman named Evelyn, who is pregnant with their second child."

Kurt managed an "Oh." and sunk further into his chair. "Now where was I?"

"You mentioned being in high school."

"High school. Right." Kurt adjusted his chair to assure maximum comfort. "High school was an absolute hell hole for me, for the first couple of years at least. Ohio isn't the safest place for an openly gay teenager to be. I got tossed into dumpsters, teased, and worst of all, slushied..." He trailed off with a shudder.

"Slushied?" Blaine wondered aloud.

Kurt sighed. "It was something that the jocks would do to anyone who didn't fit in. Being different and letting people know it was like painting a target on your face. They would buy these giant slush drinks on a regular basis just to throw them at us. They reserved that kind of treatment specially for us Glee kids."

"I was in Glee club in high school. You sing?" If it was possible for Blaine to be any more interested in this man, he sure was right now.

Kurt seemed surprised at how much Blaine actually cared. "Yes. I've spent the last few years being a waiter at a local restaurant, but I sing on the side and do the occasional community theater production. I didn't get a lot of the leads in high school. There was the this one girl named Rachel who was somewhat of a powerhouse vocally that our teacher favored."

"Rachel?" Blaine's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes. I haven't seen her in a long time, but we were good friends. Do you know her?"

"Depends..." Blaine spun his chair around, reaching for a picture frame that leaned against the window behind him. "Does she look anything like this?"

**Author's note: This chapter is just the exposition! If it was boring to you I am truly sorry, I know it's not my best work but I just needed to get a few things set up before I get the story going. It gets much more interesting from here, I swear.**

**I may or may not continue this depending on the response it gets so I would really appreciate some reviews. Just take a minute to let me know what you thought. It literally means the world to me. Don't forget to favorite and subscribe on story + author alert, that really helps too. **

**Thanks! Till next time!**

**- Madi**


	2. Congratulations!

**Author's note: I don't really know if any of you actually read this part but I write it anyways. This is the rest of the interview, and no it will not be very realistic because I have no idea how a job interview actually goes. Keep that in mind while reading , and I hope you enjoy it.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, otherwise my plotlines would be on TV rather than on here.<strong> 

"That's her." Kurt confirmed, his curious eyes scanning across every detail of the picture, from Rachel's dazzling smile to the vividly purple carpet she was kneeling on, her big brown eyes boring into the camera. Judging by the pensive look etched into his face, Blaine normally would've guessed Kurt was just lost in thought. But something about his expression was offset, and Blaine didn't like it. After a moment he broke the silence, cursing himself internally for letting his suspicions take over.

"Kurt? Are you alright…?" His tone was cautious but nonetheless proceeding.  
>The man in question promptly averted his eyes from the photo, almost as if he had just awoken from a trance. Blinking, he replied.<p>

"She didn't tell me."

Blaine stared blankly back at him, silently praying for more explanation. Kurt's shoulders rose and sank into a sigh. If his body language was any indication whatsoever, this was not a comfortable subject for him to discuss.  
>"She didn't tell me she got married."<br>Confused and dumbstruck, Blaine remained silent. Most of his days were spent talking to people of all kinds, which he had no trouble with. And yet partway through a simple interview, this man already had him at a loss for words.

"… I'm sorry. We did elope, in her defense." He offered in return, voice tainted by uncertainty. Kurt's shoulders heaved again as he stared blankly forward.

"It's fine." Came the response, at a volume that made it painfully clear it was definitely not 'fine'. "But I suppose I ought to catch up with her sometime…"

A ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of Blaine's mouth, warming his hazel eyes. "I'll mention it to her. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to hear a bit more about your involvement with music."

"Of course!" Kurt perked up visibly in his chair at the word 'music'. "Where was I?"

"High school, I believe."

"Right. Let's see, I graduated from William Mckinley High School in 2012 in the top half of my class."

"Impressive." Blaine's grin was slowly blooming now.

Kurt returned it with an equally friendly smile. "Thank you. It took me two applications and an extra year to get in, but I managed to finish post-secondary a NYADA."

"Your major?" Blaine queried, swiveling his chair back and forth ever so slightly as he spoke.

"Musical theater."

"Minor?"

Kurt smirked. "Show choir."

"Appropriate." Blaine thought aloud, still trying to control his chair-swiveling tendency from across the desk. Kurt nodded, although it appeared to be more of a reflex than a thoughtful response.

"So how have you been getting by this past year?"

"Community theater, the occasional impromptu performance elsewhere and a little financial support from my parents."

"Really?" Blaine eyed his suit, a modest but incredibly flattering blue jacket, complete with a thin collar and folds of a crisp white shirt peeking out from underneath. It looked as if it had been dry cleaned and pressed in such a way that the material appeared not only clean, but perhaps even more expensive that Blaine would've guessed. "Then how on earth did you afford something like that?"

A pleased smile made itself known from the paler man's face. "I made it, actually."

Only when seeing just how much the shorter man's eyes widened did Kurt realize how closely he'd been watching him. At that exact moment, said man stood up from his chair and leaned over his desk to inspect Kurt's suit at what would normally be an uncomfortably close distance.

"Wow…" He mused, stroking various creases of the fabric with his right thumb, his face now so close Kurt could smell hints of cologne, aftershave and coffee drifting from his neck.

"You could have quite the future in fashion." Blaine breathed, voice shaking (a slip that, fortunately, went unnoticed by Kurt) at 'fashion' – coincidentally the word on which his eyes met Kurt's enchanting baby blues. Mouth just barely open, Blaine almost looked as he if he wished to say something, until the functional part of his brain stepped in and reminded him to shut it.

He sat down abruptly with an embarrassed cough and cleared his throat in hopes of breaking the sudden onset tension. Kurt, although flattered, seemed to be feeling equally awkward, eyes now trained on what must've been a very interesting spot on the carpet. Silence between the two stretched on for on for only a couple more seconds until Blaine, now staring awkwardly at his oversized computer screen, piped up.

"So are you- or rather, have you been- pursuing a career in that industry?"  
>Flattery made Kurt look perhaps (if possible) even more ravishing that usual, as his face lit up at the implied compliment. If the warm pink glow in his cheeks wasn't obvious before, it sure was now.<p>

"Well, yes and no. I mean, I've always been very invested in the way I dress. Back in high school I saved up as much as I could to buy fabrics and designer clothing. I made the occasional accessory to fill time in Home Economics classes, but I didn't start making my own shirts, pants etcetera until around last Christmas when I needed to whip up some last-minute gifts. It's all good fun, but in all honesty, performing is what I really want to do."

Another smile toyed with Blaine's lips. "I know the feeling. Want to hear a little secret?"

Kurt couldn't stop himself from smirking. "Sure, why not?"

"Sometimes I stay in this building for hours after everyone else is gone."

The countertenor gazed intently at him, as if searching for an answer in the other man's hazel eyes. He didn't have to wait much longer to get it.

"I have the keys to all the recording studios."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "ALL of them?"

"Floors five through ten." Blaine gave a nod. "Being CEO has its privileges."

"So you just go in and-"

"- Sing. Play. Anything I want to do. My personal favourite one in studio 7D on the eighth floor; I ought to show you it sometime." He noted, removing himself from his chair and pacing around the room, gently pulling each set of curtains open. It took Kurt a moment's thought to process the implied meaning of what Blaine had just said.

"You mean I got the job?" He exclaimed, squirming excitedly in his chair, smiling the same way a five-year-old might at a piece of chocolate cake. Blaine chuckled to no one in particular.

"Of course you got the job! The interview is really just out of formality. Your resume was enough to convince me." Blaine's voice grew in volume as he strolled back over to the desk, stepping casually but carefully in his (no doubt very expensive) shoes.

"Great! Thank you so much, Mr. Anderson." Kurt smiled and stood up to shake Blaine's hand, then turned around to show himself out.

Blaine watched him as walked away. "I'll see you on Monday. Oh, and Kurt?"  
>Kurt's perfectly styled head of hair whipped around, perfectly on cue.<br>"Call me Blaine."

**Alright, so there's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and I will try to update again sometime around the end of the month, although I can't make any guarantees. My mom and I are going on a trip to Hawaii in August and I'm going to be busy getting prepared.**

**Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, because there is a lot more (especially plot wise) to come. Subscribe to this story on author alert to make sure you see the rest! In addition, please leave a review (positive or negative, I appreciate all kinds of feedback, flamers aside) if you can. It only takes a minute and it would make my day. They truly mean the world to me.**

**Anyways, see you all soon!**

**- Madi**


End file.
